Un triangulo perfecto
by Eliana0
Summary: rick tiene claro sus sentimientos hacia minmei pero por otra parte rick empieza a sentir algo muy fuerte por Lisa, mas que una simple atraccion y una amistad
1. Prologo: De regreso a casa

**Un triangulo perfecto**

**hola a todos. **esta es mi primera historia no so muy buena escribiemdo pero hago el intento, espero que les guste

* * *

** De regreso a casa**

** Eliana0**

Era un dia completamente soleado en la nueva ciudad macross, ya habían pasado 8 meses de aquella lluvia de la muerte como todos solían decirle, los soldados militares de la RDF estaban concentrados en poder reconstruir completamente el planeta tierra. Gracias a los 70.000 habitantes que abordaban el SDF- 1 pudieron repoblar un poco el planeta tierra.

La comandante Lisa Hayes se encontraba en una misión a la que el capitan global la había asignado junto con el coronel mistroff, los meses había sido difícil para ella sentía que en cualquier momento las cosas se le escaparían de las manos sobre todo si se trataba estar trabajando con el hombre que mas la a criticado sus opiniones en la milicia.

Para el comándate Rick Hunter las cosas no iban tan bien como se lo esperaba, el había tenido la posibilidad de que el y minmei estuvieran juntos ya que en la batalla final ambos se declararon su amor pero el no se engañaba ella estaba muy ocupada con su carrera y con su primo Lynn Kyle que siempre se interponía entre ellos .

Fue al hangar donde se encontraban todos aviones tanto de olvidar aquellos pensamientos que lo atormentaban se tendría que reunir con max en media hora con max, ya que el dia anterior habían quedado en juntarse en su casa mientras que miriya hacia las compras.

Una vez en casa de max decidieron salir a dar un paseo por la plaza que habían construido hacia un par de meses, Rick caminaba en silencio mientras max le platicaba de sus asunto pero rick no prestaba la mayor atención a lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-Rick estas bien? – pregunto

-Para serte sincero no max – rick solo miraba el suelo

-Quieres hablar de ello..

-Es que max, por que todo tiene que ser asi – max solo lo miraba interrogativamente

-No entiendo a lo me dices, jefe

-Minmei dijo que me amaba… pero nunca esta conmigo, se la pasa viajando por la ciudades con su primo Kyle dejándome atrás – suspiro

-¡vaya!, asi que es eso lo que te pasa, Rick tienes que comprender que tiene una carrera por atender y tu eres un piloto y y volar es tu deber es difícil tener una relación en esas condiciones.

-No lose max la vida es demasiada injusta solo me pregunto si algún dia acabara la guerra

-Eso espero pero ahora anímate supe que la comandante Hayes llega mañana… - cambio el tema

-Eso es una buena noticia max – rick solo miraba el horizonte

-Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Bueno max que quieres que te diga Lisa es una buena amiga no creerás que entre ella y o pueda existir algo- rick sonrio irónicamente

-Bueno jefe yo siempre creí que había algo entre ustedes – max sonrio y hizo que rick se sonrojara

-Max yo amo a minmei – dijo con disgusto – no hay nada max que una simple amistad entre Lisa y yo max lo entiendes?

-Bueno si tu lo dices, sera mejor volver antes de que oscurezca y miriya ya debe de a ver vuelto de sus compras

* * *

En otro lugar muy lejos de ciudad macross, la señorita macross se preparaba para dar un concierto que tanto había esperado pero no podía dejar de pensar en rick, no lo había visto desde bastante tiempo, se sentía mas o menos confundida ante la declaración de amor a rick., de verdad lo amaba? ella seguía aplicándose maquillaje

_-No lose, tal vez fue algo del momento el me amo y mi mente decía que tenia que corresponder a esas palabras… ay rick tu y yo solo eramos grandes amigos nose si te ame como realmente te dije ese dia – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Kyle

-Minmei ya es hora te están esperando – Kyle la tomo de la mano

-No se si pueda hacerlo – minmei se dio vuelta para darle la espalda – no me siento muy bien

-Que dices?, no juegues Minmei la gente te espera sal al escenario

-No lo puedo hacer, Kyle – minmei solo bajo la cabeza

-Minmei recuerdo a cierta niña que deseaba con toda su alma volverse estrella cueste lo que cueste y mírate nada mas ya estas aquí minmei – Kyle la abrazo – puedes hacerlo

-Tienes razón Kyle, yo elegí hacer esto y esto es lo que hare – minmei lo abrazo con mas fuerza

-Muy bien ahora ve al escenario

Una vez que minmei estuvo apunto de cruzar la cortina del escenario, se dio el tiempo de tranquilizarse y de que todo saliera bien lo pensó dos veces y fue directo al centro del escenario. Se escuchan miles de voces diciendo el nombre de Minmei y la gente aplaudía al unisono, minmei tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar

-Buenas noches – dijo haciendo que la gente estallara en gritos – espero que todos estén bien a pesar de la guerra que a ocurrido henos podido levantarnos poco a poco, hoy les cantare una canción muy especial que compuse espero que les guste.

La música empezó a sonar de forma especial, tardo un poco en concentrar la nota musical y poco a poco fue cantando.

_I always think of you,  
Dream of you late at night.  
What do you do  
When I turn out the light?  
_

Mientras ella seguia cantando sus pensamientos volvieron a rick esa canción lo identificaba mucho pero decidio concentrarse.

_No matter who I touch,  
It is you I still see.  
It's touch and go,  
But no one touches me.  
It's you I miss.  
It's you who's on my mind.  
It's you I cannot leave behind.__  
[- From: .net -]__  
It's me who's lost.  
The me who lost her heart,  
To you who tore my heart apart.  
If you still think of me,  
How did we come to this?  
Wish that I knew it is me that you miss.  
Wish that I knew it is me that you miss._

Una vez que termino de interpretar la cancion los aplausos no se hicieron esperar minmei sonrio conmovida y con una reverencia se retiro del escenario antes de interpretar otra cancion.

* * *

Al dia siguiente el puente del SDF-1 esperaban ansiosas la llegada de Lisa, prepararon una fiesta sorpresa para ella lo cual les tardo bastante en organizarse. Vanesa, Kim y Sammy seguían adornando las paredes con globos y serpentinas, mientras Claudia platicaba con el capitan global

-La comandante Hayes llegara en medo de una hora – le informo mientras encendía su pipa

-Es bueno escucharlo señor, Lisa se ha tardado bastante en regresar espero que todo allá salido bien

-Tienes razón claudia solo hay que ver los resultados.

Al otro lado del SDF-1 rick permanecía en su camarote tratando de quitarse los pensamientos quemax había metido en su cabeza, la charla que había tenido el dia anterior con el no le ayudo muchosolo le provocaba mas jaqueca de lo que tenia ya no pensaba en minmei sino en Lisa, seria posible que max tuviera razón? Podría el sentir algo por Lisa?.

_-Olvídalo Hunter tu no sientes nada por Lisa, yo amo a minmei siempre he estado enamorado de ella, y tu Lisa ere mi amiga solo eso, no quiero que crucemos un camino donde allá mas que una simple amistad tu eres mi oficial superior…_

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, fue a contestar de muy mala gana no queria que nadie lo molestara.

-Hola, habla rick – dijo secamente

-Hola rick, espero no haber molestado – rick se sorprendió

-Minmei como has estado hace varios meses que no te veo – rick estaba muy emocionado

-He estado muy bien rick gracias, tienes planes? – minmei pregunto

-No, estoy completamente libre

-Bien, hoy regreso a ciudad macross, pasaba por ciudad macross a firmar autógrafos a mis admiradores y podría quedarme un rato mas para visitarte, que dices?

-Perfecto en media hora estoy allá, nos vemos

-Adios – minmei colgó

-Las cosas comienzan a salir bien- sonrio

Rick se dirigía al pasillo y se topo con max

-Oye rick vas a ir a la fiesta sorpresa de la comandante?

-No max. tengo asuntos mas importantes que me esperan y se me disculpas tengo ir rápido, adios

Max vio a su amigo alejarse y lo sorprendió la actitud bastante grosera que tuvo, sin duda alguna fue donde se organizaba la fiesta aunque le extrañara lo que estaba pasando

El helicóptero de la comandante Lisa Hayes se aproximaba a la base militar de macross, ella traía los reportes de su misión, el coronel mistroff estaba a su lado, fue bastante difícil tomar decisiones, porque a el no le gustaban las opiniones de la comandante Hayes y eso tardo mas de la cuenta poder llegar mas pronto a la ciudad macross

Una vez que el helicóptero toco tierra la comandante hayes y el coronel mistroff saludaron militarmente antes de bajar la escalera que tenían al frente de ellos. El capitan global y la teniente comandante Claudia Grant los esperaban a unos metros.

Lisa y mistroff fueron donde los esperaban

-es bueno tenerla de regreso, comandante – global la saludo militarmente

-gracias señor, es para mi un honor regresar a casa – devolvió el saludo

-descanse

-si señor

-y mistroff me podría acompañar a mi oficina

-si señor

global y mistroff se retiraron .

-amiga es bueno tenerte de regreso – claudia la abrazo

-gracias para mi también es genial regresar

-como te fue en tu misión, Lisa?

-Se podría decir que bien, si me disculpas ire a mi camarote

-Espera… Lisa necesito que vengas con migo

-Bien.

Claudia dirigía a su amiga a un lugar muy escondido del SDF-, ella misma se preguntaba si todo había salido bien mientras que Lisa caminaba en silencio esperando a lo que tenia que decir su amiga.

Una vez que llegaron Claudia abrió la puerta e invito a Lisa pasar, todo estaba muy oscuro y era difícil caminar, Lisa trato de encender las luces pero antes que ella pudiera encenderlas las luces se prendieron mágicamente

-SORPRESA – gritaron todos

Lisa no pudo evitar reír ante todos era una linda fiesta y estaban todos sus amigos, todos ellos fueron abrazarla , miriya le dio un abrazo que le fue difícil respirar pero su sonrisa se fue borrando cuando noto que rick no estaba ahí y eso la hizo sentir triste..

Fue a sentarse a una mesa donde le sirvieron un lindo pastel y le entregaban los regalos.

-Bueno Lisa espero que disfrutes esta fiesta por que mañana a primera hora comenzara tu turno – max comento

-Gracias max, apropósito donde esta rick?

Me dijo que tenia asuntos mas importantes y…- ,max no pudo seguir hablando al ver la expresión de Lisa y se arrepintio aver dicho aqueloo

-Entiendo – Lisa bajo la mirada

* * *

En otro lugar en ciudad macross rick esperaba ansiosamente la visita de minmei lo cual tardo mas de lo esperado, miraba a su reloj y cada vez que lo hacia se hacia mas tarde y eso lo preocupo, la llamo varias veces pero no contestaba.

Fue esperarla un tiempo mas hasta que su celular sonó y no era nada mas ni nada menos que minmei

-Minmei!, donde estas te estado esperando

-Lo siento rick pero no podre ir

-Que? Pero minmei por que no – la voz de Rick sonó desilusionada

-Veras la sesión de firmar autógrafos se alargo y tendré que regresar a Nueva Detroit

-Pero minmei

-Adios rick, Kyle me espera – minmei colgó

En las calles de ciudad macross un desilusionado Rick Hunter caminaba solo, Pensaba en como siempre caía en el juego de minmei una y otra vez mientras que la noche ya había caído en ciudad macross

_-De que me sorprende – _pensó – _ella siempre a hecho lo mismo desde que se volvió una estrella, a este paso jamás estaremos juntos._

Al llegar al SDF-1 fue a su camarote donde hace unas horas minmei lo había llamado, se dejo caer en su cama usando sus brazos atrás de la cabeza como almohada miraba el techo, estuvo varios minutos pensando en su pasado en su futuro.

_-Tal vez deba darme por vencido, las cosas nunca cambiaran y ella nunca renunciara a ser estrella_

Luego sus pensamientos volaron hacia Lisa la persona que hoy había llegado de su misión y que también hoy era su fiesta sorpresa a la que no asistió por ir a ver a minmei

_-Seguramente Lisa me odia por no ir a su fiesta y, No, ella no es asi tal vez se disguste pero no creo que me odie despues de todo somos amigos_

Decidio dormir se sentía bastante cansado y cerro sus ojos a entregarse al sueño.

La fiesta ya había terminado y todos se habían retirado, Lisa debería sentirse feliz pero no lo estaba. Desde que llego a su viaje deseaba a ver a Rick y tenia la confianza absoluta que el la estaría esperando en la pista de aterrizaje y también en la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado.

Lisa creía que despues de que el la había rescatado del gran cañon de la base Alaska podría ver algo que una simple amistad, pero la realidad no era asi el estaba interesado en minmei desde bastante tiempo y el no se rendiría

Decidio ir a su camarote se sentía muy desilusionada a que Rick no hubiera venido a su fiesta, ella no podría recriminarle nada, seguramente el en realidad tenia asuntos importantes y eso la dejo tranquila

Encendió su televisor y o primero que vio fue la señorita macross firmando autógrafos a sus admiradores en ciudad macross.

_-Ya lo vieron señores la talentosa_ cantante juvenil Lynn Minmei estuvo esta tarde firmando autógrafos en ciudad macross y su concierto sera en…

Lisa apago el televisor y se imagino perfectamente donde se encontró rick y el motivo de no ir a verla. Eso le dlio mucho, tuvo intenciones de estrangular al canario de la ciudad pero decidio guardar su formalidad y fue a darse una ducha.

Me dia hora despues Lisa salió de baño con su pijama color rosado y fue acostarse a su cama mientras pensaba en rick y en ella pero no quiso desvelarse, apago la luz y cerro sus ojos

Tal vez tenia la posibilidad de ver a Rick en el trabajo y poder saludarlo, fue un dia bastante cansador para ambos pero como todos dirían mañana sera otro dia.


	2. ¿Un nuevo romance?

**UN TRIANGULO PERFECTO**

**¿Un nuevo romance?**

**ELIANA0**

El lunes por la mañana… el comandante Rick Hunter aterrizo en la pista del prometeus cerca de las diez de la mañana, suspiro profundamente mientras oprimía el botón para que carlinga del Skull uno se abriera al mismo tiempo se quitaba el casco

Bajaba la escalerilla de su avión, se detuvo cuando escucho a unos de los guardias hablarle

- Comandante Hunter – uno hablo - el consejo dijo que se reporta en el salón de juntas

- Enterado, muchas gracias por el aviso, jefe nos vemos

Rick comenzó alejarse de la pista de vuelo para dirigirse al salón de juntas, fueron unos minutos que tardo en llegar ahí, golpeo un par de veces la puerta y entro a la sala

- Comandante Hunter reportándose a sus ordenes – saludo militarmente

- Descanse, Comandante – Global ordeno

Rick fue acercándose a la circular mesa donde todos se sentaban, su lugar estaba a lado de Lisa como siempre lo era, Lisa lo siguió con la mirada como si tratara de saludarlo o algo parecido. Pero la mirada de Mistroff no paso desapercibida para Rick lo cual su mirada o incomodo bastante.

- Los hemos citados a todos ustedes para discutir el tema de los civiles que todavía habitan en la nave – Global guardo silencio y luego continuo - El Coronel Mistroff y la Comandante Hayes estuvieron por seis meses en una misión bastante complicada lo cual no fue todo un éxito. El GTU no nos dio el permiso para que los civiles descendieran, estarán en la nave hasta que el permiso nos sea concedido…

Todos los presentes miraron al Capitán con una mirada de desilusión, la noticia les había caído como un balde de agua fría, estaba esperando que al fin los civiles volvieran a la deshabitada tierra

- Sería bueno pedir la opinión del consejo de la tierra unida quizás ellos nos den una opinión diferente, no podemos permitir que los civiles se queden en la nave.- Emerson hablo- Tarde o temprano la Fortaleza tendrá que partir nuevamente al espacio y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder 70.000 vidas , las únicas vidas que quedan sobre la tierra

- Tiene mucha razón Coronel – Global asintió – pero no podemos desobedecer, órdenes son ordenes, Señor

- Pero.. ¿Qué ocurrirá? – pregunto Lisa – los pacifista no estarán acuerdo con esto y podría formarse un verdadero escandalo

- Los civiles tendrán que adaptarse por el momento y en cuanto los pacifista, si ellos comienzan a formar una protesta tendremos que usar medidas criticas para que guarden su lugar

- Señor..

- ¿si comandante Hunter?

- No seria mejor poner a trabajar gente en la tierra

- ¿a que se refiere? – pregunto Mistroff

- Me refiero que si nos llega a conceder el permiso, ¿Qué harán las personas en una tierra desierta? No seria mejor trabajar en una nueva civilización? Es decir nuevas ciudades y todo

- La idea no es mala – Global acepto – pero será mejor que escriba una carta al consejo de la tierra unida, solo espero que sea es cuestión de tiempo, eso sería todo señores pueden retirarse

- Si señor – dijeron todos al unísono y al mismo tiempo saludaban militarmente

Todos empezaron a abandonar la sala de juntas y era bastante notorio que a nadie le agrado la idea de que los civiles se quedaran en la fortaleza sobre todo si hay pacifistas en contra , pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, tal vez solo esperar, esperar para ver como se reconstruye el planeta tierra por si mismo

Lisa Hayes no quería saber nada por ahora del trabajo, tenía la certeza que en esos seis meses trabajando para el GTU serían efectivo, seis meses soportando al Coronel Mistroff con sus opiniones y críticas negativas y sobre todo seis meses desperdiciados y frustrados. Había extrañado todo el personal del SDF1, había extrañado su cargo como controladora de vuelo, había extrañado a sus amigas y a su mejor amiga Claudia y finalmente extraño con su alma a un piloto de cabeza dura que le encantaba sacarla de quicio o desobedecer sus órdenes… Rick Hunter

Como si su pensamiento lo hubiera invocado… sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca obligándola que se detuviera, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente y no era mas ni nada menos que el Comandante Rick Hunter

- ¡Lisa.. espera! – dijo Rick y con su mano izquierda se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente - yo quería saber como has estado, como veras no he tenido la oportunidad para verte

_- Seguro, Rick has estado ocupado pendiente de cada paso que da tu querida amiga minmei –_ pensó con amargura y luego dijo – no te preocupes estoy bien, y tu como has estado? No he sabido noticias de ti, ¿algo nuevo que me allá perdido en seis meses?

- Bueno, llego un nuevo recluta, el Sargento James Smith pero nada mas

- Hmmm… ¿y has sabido algo de minmei? – pregunto con curiosidad

un sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Rick

- Hace un par de días me llamo para que fuéramos a vernos y no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperándola –Rick suspiro frustradamente – pero en fin, me dijo que no podría venir, que tenía que regresar a Nueva Detroit. _Como siempre cancela sus citas conmigo_

- ¡Valla!, debe de ser duro, yo se lo que se siente – Lisa sonrio tristemente y desvió la mirada

- ¿enserio? – pregunto al oír las palabras de Lisa

_- No sabes cuánto, Hunter, no sabes cuanto _

- Enserio… pero no te preocupes aquí esta tu amiga para hacerte sentir mejor – Lisa sonrio

- Gracias Lisa, tu siempre me haces sentir mejor – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa

En otro lado de la base Max y Miriya observaban dicha escena de sus amigos que ya estaba saliendo del salón de juntas dirigiéndose a la salida ambos riendo alegremente

- Hacen linda pareja ¿ no? – pregunto Max abrazando a su esposa por los hombros

- Cierto, mi única pregunta es ¿ por qué Rick es tan lento?

- Amor, ¿a que te refieres?

- Es obvio que Rick esta enamorado de Lisa es bastante notorio – dijo la meltran – tú crees que de verdad ame al canario?

- Jajaja - Max trato de ocultar su risa – amor ¿el canario, porque le pones así?

- No querras saber, no importa pero ¿tú qué crees?

- Yo no lo llamaría amor – Max encogió los hombros – sino más bien obsesión o una encaprichamiento

- Es verdad, minmei no está enamorada de Rick y si lo estuviera haría el esfuerzo para verlo aunque sea unos minutos

- Tienes razón – Max la beso en la sien – vamos a casa

Max y Miriya fueron a recoger a su bebe para que después los tres se fueran a casa a descansar..

* * *

Al día siguiente una talentosa cantante llamada minmei se columpiaba una y otra vez con la vista clavada en el suelo, estaba perdida totalmente en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en lo maravillosa que era su carrera, una carrera que toda chica podría desear, pensaba en su primo Kyle en su representante en su primo que adoraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, gracias pudo llevar mas arriba a su carrera promocionándola por doquier, la fama y el dinero no le faltaba para nada y esas eran unas de las cosas que mas le gustaban

- ¡Que aburrida estoy! – suspiro - _podría ir al centro comercial hace varios días que no voy ¡no…! La gente me reconocería todos saben que estoy en Nueva Detroit Hmmm… que puedo hacer piensa minmei piensa… que puedo hacer para des aburrirme – minmei gruño y seguía columpiándose – ya se iré a visitar a Rick si eso hare… _

Salió corriendo para el Hotel, preparando mil discurso para que Rick le creyera y también quería hacer la mejor actuación que alguna vez había hecho, ella no se iría de ciudad Macross si Rick Hunter no la perdonaba quería recuperar su amistad y su confianza pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Una vez que llego al departamento del hotel dejo caer su bolso en el sofá ignorando por completo a Kyle quien miraba con una ceja arqueada cada uno de sus movimientos. Minmei fue darse una ducha dejando encima de su cama la mejor elección de ropa que podría haber comprado y unos de sus mejores perfumes

Media hora después, minmei salió de la ducha envolvía con su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo dirigiéndose a su habitación la cual cerro la puerta con seguro dejando aún más perplejo a su primo Kyle

_- Que estará tramando esta vez – _pensaba mientras veía la televisión

En ciudad Macross Rick y Lisa caminaban por las calles donde se dirigían a tomar su desayuno en el café _Seciele, _ambos están muy felices sin ningún motivo en particular. Lisa tenía sus ojos clavados en los profundamente azules de Rick mientras que el le seguía contando sobre los seis meses que ella estuvo ausente en la ciudad.

El molesto sonido penetrante del celular de Rick rompió el momento de golpe, Rick se apresuró en contestar y antes de hacerlo miro la pantalla de aquel aparato y Rick se puso pálido, Lisa lo observo con mucha atención y lo que vio en los ojos de Rick no le gusto para nada, Rick reviso si el numero estaba correcto y así lo era así que no le quedo mas opción que contestar

- Hola – fue lo único que pudo decir Rick

- ¡Hola Rick…!, estoy aquí muy aburrida así que pensé que sería buena idea ir a visitarte, tarde toda la mañana en decidirme que ropa puedo usar para verme bonita pero encontré algo genial se que te encantara

Rick se mareo levemente cuando escucho a minmei hablar de esa forme sin parar y sobre todo de ella

- Minmei no se que decirte – respondió un confundido Rick

Al escuchar el nombre de la estrellita Lisa sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rick ya le había contado que minmei lo había dejado plantado ¿Qué lo detendría ahora? Rick aceptaría ir al verse con minmei y lo mas probable que cuando vuelva a la base regresaría como novio oficial de minmei, al imaginarse eso Lisa sintió algo que le clavaba en el pecho, sorbió sus lagrimas para que Rick no las notara

- Vamos Rick será divertido – minmei suplico- además te debo una cita ¿lo recueras?

_- Piensa Hunter que debo decidir, ¿minmei o Lisa?, yo también le debo una a Lisa por no ir a su fiesta a recibirla y ese día minmei me planto… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

- ¿Qué dices Rick, vienes? – pregunto una ansiosa minmei en el teléfono

Rick desvió la mirada para ver a Lisa quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con su vista clavada al suelo y Rick noto que ella se veía triste…. Pero esta vez Rick no caería en su juego no de nuevo así que tomo una decisión

- Lo siento minmei… ya tengo planes – dijo Rick seriamente

Lisa ladeo su cabeza para verlo y Rick tambien hizo lo mismo, sus ojos se encontraron y no pudieron evitar sonreir tiernamenta hasta que...

- ¿Qué?... Rick no seas aguafiestas – dijo minmei en su tono malicioso

- En otra ocasión minmei tengo patrullaje hasta tarde

- Bien, tu te lo pierdes, Adiós – minmei colgó

Una ves que llegaron al café Seciele… fueron a sentarse a una mesa al frente de una ventana Rick noto a Lisa algo calladla, distante y muy pensativa entonces Rick pregunto

- ¿Lisa estas bien? – pregunto en un tono preocupado

- ¿Eh.. si por supuesto? – respondió deprisa

- ¿segura, en que piensas?

- Pienso en el día que nos conocimos ya hace tanto tiempo – Lisa suspiro y sonrio

- ¿Por qué?

- No lose, bueno estoy notando que varias cosas en nosotros han cambiado desde entonces

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto

- Que ya no eres tan bocón ni insolente conmigo como lo eras antes – Lisa rio

- No estoy de acuerdo, todavía sigo pensando que eres una comadreja parlanchina – Fue el turno de Rick reír

- ¡RICK HUNTER…! – Lisa protesto frunciendo el ceño

_- Pero eres la comadreja parlanchina más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida – pensó y sonrio a Lisa_

de pronto una famosa cancion de minmei de hizo escuchar en el lugar

-_ To be in love,_  
_Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel, To be in love...  
_

Lisa bajo la mirada no pudo seguir enfada al oir esa cancion y tener al hombre que amaba justo al frente de ella y mas triste se sintio al saber que el no correspondia a sus sentimientos. Rick Hunter tenia la vista clavada en Lisa y su sonrisa se mas grande al sentir que intimidaba a Lisa con su mirada.

- _A special man... A dearest man... Who needs to share his life with you alone... Who'll hold you close and feel things...__That only love brings,To know that he is all your own...  
_  
Lisa subio su vista para encontrarse con los de Rick. noto como Rick la miraba, nunca había visto esa mirada que hizo que se sonrojara levemente en su mirada habia algo parecido al ¿deseo? sus ojos lanzaban fuegos brillaban explendidamente. Lisa no pudo seguir soportando que Rick la mirara asi, tenia que detenerlo antes las cosas se salieran de control y pasara algo que el se arrepentiria

- Es hora que nos dirijamos a la base se son va hacer tarde – La voz de Lisa hizo que lo sacara de sus pensamientos

- Claro - salio de su trance y volvio a la realidad

Rick y Lisa ya habían terminado de desayunar, salieron del el café Seciele para dirigirse a la base. El resto del camino se la pasaron conversando de diferentes tipos de conversaciones

* * *

Lisa entro a la base con una enorme sonrisa se apresuró de saludar a Claudia y al recién llegado, James Smith

- Buenos días cariño – saludo Claudia

- Buenos días ¿Quién es el…?

- Mucho gusto - el joven estrecho la mano la beso en la mejilla y saludo militarmente– Soy el Sargento James Smith

- Un placer conocerlo sargento aunque Rick ya me habia hablado de usted, soy la comandante Lisa Hayes – devolvió el saludo –

- Tranquila Claudia, tu ve

Nos vemos – alcanzo a decir Claudia mientras se alejaba de ellos

James no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Lisa, sintió como si fuera '' amor a primera vista'' y Claudia noto al muchacho el tipo de expresión que traía en el rostro…

- _Lisa es una mujer hermosa_ - suspiro James

- ¿hace cuanto te uniste a la RDF?

- hace 5 meses – contesto James - Y usted ace cuanto se unio?

- hace 4 años - contesto Lisa con una sonrisa

- eso es tiempo, eres muy hermosa Lisa - dijo James con una sonrisa

- gracias - Lisa se ruborizo visiblemente

- lo digo enserio deberiamos ir a cenar algun dia o salir juntos tu sabes - james le guiño el ojo

- no lose recien nos estamos conociendo, ¿no seria mejor ir mas calmado?

- esta bien - james miro su reloj - me temo que me tego que ir mi vuelo comienza en 10 minutos, nos vemos Lisa

- Adios - Lisa suspiro y se fue devuelta al trabajo

perdida completamente en sus pensamientos ¿acaso ella le gustaba a james? o solo era un coqueteo no lo sabia, se diriguio a su oficina despues de todo seria un dia bastante agotador y era mejor estar preparada para lo que se venia... Mientras que ahora dos chicos ocupaban su mente...

*.*.*.*

* * *

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:** una disculpa por haber tardado espero que para la siguiente vez no se repita ;D ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!...


	3. ¿Sueño hecho realidad?

**Un triangulo perfecto **

**Eliana0**

**¿sueño hecho realidad?**

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana en ciudad Macross, La comandante Hayes estaba trabajando profesionalmente en su escritorio escribiendo toda clase de reportes, tenía varias carpetas que revisar pero el tiempo su trabajo se estaba alargando mas de lo esperado solo porque ella no se estaba concentrando y tenia la mente en otra parte

Mientras escribía inconscientemente pensaba en el comandante Hunter y en lo maravilloso y encantador que fue tomar desayuno con el hace un par de días y ella casi podía jurar que el la contemplaba con adoración, pero ella no quería hacerse ilusiones ya se había hecho demasiado y no quería terminar lastimada y detuvo de golpe los pensamientos hacia el.

No pasaron ni dos segundo que nuevamente se sumergió en el mar de los pensamientos pero en esta ocasión era diferente, estaba pensando en el Sargento Smith, el joven era bastante atractivo que llamo un poco la atención a Lisa que sin duda alguna lo atraía. El venia de una grande e importante familia Australiana, su madre falleció en la lluvia de la muerte, entonces el vivía con su padre y empleados, el decidió unirse al la RDF (_como sugerencia de su padre) _para ser un piloto de combate. Lisa recordó que hace un par de días el la había invitado a salir… ella se negó, no precisamente , ella quería conocer mejor al chico….

Miro su reloj y abrió bien grandes sus ojos cuando se percato como el tiempo se le escapo de las manos así que decidió enfocarse en su trabajo y enfocar sus pensamientos que fueran algo mas coherentese importantes …

En el hotel de Nueva Detroit, la joven Lynn minmei y con su primo Kyle empacaban las maletas en su auto privado, su estancia en la ciudad ya había terminado y tenía que regresar a ciudad macross para terminar algunas canciones que escribió y que nunca las grabo, minmei estaba enfadada porque Rick no acepto su invitación y por qué estuvo todo el día con Kyle soportando su mal humor y comentarios mal intencionados.

Cuando terminaron de empacar todas sus maletas Kyle decidió ir a descansar un poco y con minmei regresaron al interior de la habitación para tomar desayuno, ambos estaban hambrientos. Minmei encendió la televisión y encontró un programa de noticias que capto su atención..

- Kyle, ven haber esto – dijo minmei con su vista clavada en el televiso

Kyle dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue acercándose y se sentó al lado de minmei mientras que un gesto de molestia apareció inmediatamente en su rostro al escuchar lo que decía el representador de noticias.

_- Y finalmente la RDF a tomado una decisión, todos los civiles que descendieron tendrán que volver a la fortaleza_ - hablo el representador – _ tal vez terminaran de reconstruir la tierra La RDF no asegura nada si una vez que se lleve a cabo esta operación podrán volver a la tierra por el momento tendrán que adaptarse… en otras noticias los zen—_

Kyle apago el televisor de un mantazo

- ¡COMO SE ATREVEN..!. CUANTO TIEMPO MAS ESTARMOS EN ESA HORRIBLE NAVE – Grito Kyle

- Cálmate Kyle, tal vez sea algo temporal

- Si como no pero escúchame minmei, ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI…! – Kyle grito las últimas palabras

Minmei se levanto del sofá y tomo su bolso y se lo hecho al hombro mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- Tenemos que regresar a ciudad macross – dijo minmei

- Lo se y tenemos que regresar lo antes posible

- ¿y que esperas?... ¡vamos!

Mientras tanto en la base… El trio estaba contentamente conversando sobre un hombre en particular

- James es tan guapo - suspiro Sammie con una sonrisa soñadora

- Lo se, es increíble que todavía no tenga una novia - Hablo Vanessa

- en ese caso yo estoy disponible - Sammie junto sus manos

- No lo sabemos Sammie, hemos estado tan ocupadas trabajo que no hemos tenido tiempo para observarlo - Finalizo Kim.

- Entonces esto haremos…

Vanessa, Kim y Sammie planeaban su plan esperando que fuera exitoso

El escuadrón Skull estaba aterrizando… cuando por fin lo hizo Rick Hunter se bajo de su avión y su propósito era dirigirse al Hangar con sus amigos pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa que nunca había esperado en ese momento y en ese lugar

- ¡Hola Rick! - exclamo con entusiasmo la señorita macross levantando su mano

Rick abrió los ojos desorbitadamente pestañando un par de veces para asegurarse que aquello no fuera un sueño mientras se quitaba el casco y corría hacia minmei y ella hacia lo mismo, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo por varios minutos. Max y Miriya observaban aquella escena, en el rostro del comandante Sterling se fue formando una mueca de disgusto mientras que Miriya tuvo que controlarse para no estrangular a la chica, las ganas no le faltaron

- ¡Valla, valla! - sonrio Miriya irónicamente mientras cruzaba los brazos – miren quien esta aquí

Max que al igual que Miriya no le gustaba le idea que minmei estuviera visitando a Rick en este lugar y lo molesto aun mas que no saludaba a nadie, Max poso su mano en hombro de Miriya y le dedico una mirada que tenían que retirarse

James también estaba presente quien no podía dejar de contemplarlos, sin duda alguna pensó que Rick Hunter era un hombre con suerte en tener una chica como minmei, una chica que todo hombre desearía tener a su lado. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de la pista de vuelo, también se dirigía al Hangar donde tenia que escribir el reporte sobre su vuelo

Una vez que terminaron de abrazarse Rick clavo sus ojos en minmei y al mismo tiempo sonreía…

- Te extrañe, minmei – dijo Rick en un susurro

- Que tal si vamos a otro lugar – minmei tomo el brazo de Rick

- Por supuesto. - Rick se dejo llevar

James entro a Sdf1 tarareando una alegre canción… estaba caminando paso a paso hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba miro para ambos lados y nadie estaba ahi siguió con su caminata y se detuvo para comprar una Pettie Cola

El trio lo observaba detrás de unas plantas que habían puesto de decoración dentro de la nave… Kim le dio un suave codazo a Sammie porque estaba haciendo demasiado ruido

- ¿Dónde creen que se dirija? – pregunto Vanessa con cautela

- No lose pero hay que averiguarlo - exclamo Kim

James doblo en la esquina del pasillo… seguidas por el trio

- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Sammie

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron Vanessa y Kim al unísono

- El Sargento Smith entro a la oficina de la Comandante Hayes

- ¿Qué…? - Dijo Kim

- ¿Qué tal si lo cito para hablar con el … del trabajo?

- Seguro, Vanessa su turno ya finalizo, ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No lose solo hay que esperar que salga

Mientras dentro de la oficina de la Comandante Hayes

- Hola, Lisa ¿ cómo has estado? - pregunto James

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

James se sentó en la silla donde estaba al frente del escritorio de Lisa y ella miro su reloj

- Veo que tu turno finalizo ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Lisa con curiosidad

- Solo quería saber si estas desocupada… - James sonrio

- Eh?... si yo estaba por retirarme… ¿Por qué, tiene algo en mente?

- Bueno quería invitarte a tomar un café ¿vendrías?

- Hmmm… bueno, no tengo nada que hacer – respondió Lisa

- Eso es un si? – Pregunto James

- Claro – Lisa asintió

Mientras que el trio, ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia no le sacaban los ojos de encima de la puerta de la oficina…

- Por que tardara tanto – refunfuño Sammie

- Tal vez estén—cuidado la puerta se abre

Kim, Vanessa y Sammie permanecían detrás de esa planta esperando ver que estaba sucediendo. Sus rostros cambiaron al ver que el Sargento no salía solo, que estaba acompañado de una mujer muy familiar para ellas

- ¡PERO Q-…. - Kim cubrió la boca de Sammie

- Shhhh… - Dijeron Vanessa y Kim al unísono

Una vez que los militares desaparecieron totalmente del pasillo, dejando a unas sorprendidas conejitas que no entendían lo que sucedía

- ¿Qué estará pasando? - Pregunto Kim sacándose las hojas de su cabello

- ¿No te parece que esta bastante claro? Lisa y James están saliendo

- Como crees… Lisa hace unos días llego de una misión

- ¿y eso que?

- Vamos Vanessa, conocemos a Lisa seguramente son amigos

- No trates de justificar lo injustificable, Kim – rio Vanessa

El trio se estaba dirigiendo a la salida del Sdf1 tratando de huir sin que nadie las viera

* * *

En otro lugar en ciudad Macross, Rick y Minmei tomaban un helado, ambos estaban sentados en una banca frente al parque donde había muchos niños jugando, minmei (como siempre) hablaba de lo exitosa que se estaba volviendo su carrera que tal vez podrían grabar una nueva película en la que ya tenian lista la idea. Rick finjia interesarle el tema pero por dentro tenia ganas de retirarse de aquella conversacion

Minmei le dijo a Rick que si el quisiera podría ser el estelar de la película pero el obviamente se negó y le explico que tenia un deber que cumplir y que la actuación no era lo suyo, minmei solo asintio y le fue contanto mas detalles a Rick. Luego de esa larga conversación Rick decidió cambiar el tema ya que el anterior no se sentía muy cómodo y lo estaba aburriendo.

- Bueno minmei… yo quiero—es decir que va a pasar con nosotros – pregunto Rick con interés

- Que quieres decir con ''nosotros'', Rick

- Bueno no lose… quiero decir ¿que va a pasar con nosotros, minmei?¿que va a pasar con nuestra relación?

- Es que… no se que decirte, Rick me tomaste por sorpresa

- Tu sabes que yo te amo y tu también me lo dijiste, estuvimos varios meses separados y no he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo pero… yo— minmei… quiero que seas mi novia – Dijo Rick sonrojándose levemente

Minmei lo pensó por un momento ¿Qué debía contestarle? Era cierto, sentía mucho cariño hacia Rick y también lo quería pero como amigo, sabia que al decirle ''te amo'' a Rick Hunter fue un error se dejo llevar por el momento, iba negarse ser su novia que solo quedaran como buenos amigos que eran pero se arrepintió, no quería herir los sentimientos de Rick y eso posiblemente podría terminar su amistad

- Bueno Rick, acepto ser tu novia - minmei sonrio con una forzada sonrisa

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rick se lanzo a los brazos de Minmei. El la abrazo fuertemente por varios minutos mientras que se inclinaba a besar a minmei, ella apenas pudo corresponder con aquel beso hasta que el vibrador de su celular hizo que se separaran de golpe

- Kyle que quieres – pregunto minmei y arrugaba el entrecejo

- Minmei te estoy esperando… ¿Dónde te has metido? - Dijo un molesto Kyle

- Te dije que quería estar sola y ahora estoy ocupada

- NO ME IMPORTA, REGRESA DE INMEDIATO – Kyle finalizo la llamada

Minmei suspiro con frustración y se paro de la banca y miro a Rick a los ojos

- Lo siento Rick me tengo que ir – dijo minmei

- ¿tan pronto? – la voz de Rick sonó desilusionada

- Si, Kyle esta muy molesto y no quiero problemas con la prensa

Minmei se inclinó y beso a Rick en la mejilla

- Adiós Rick – se despidió minmei y empezaba alejarse del parque

Rick quedo observando como la figura de minmei se iba desapareciendo, suspiro frustradamente y al mismo tiempo se paraba de la banca y empezaba a caminar rumbo a su casa, una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando cuando recordó que minmei había aceptado ser su novia, ya era oficial.

La noche estaba cayendo en los cielos de ciudad macross y Rick Hunter con su vista clavada en el suelo caminaba desganadamente, puso ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su uniforme de vuelo que no pudo tener la oportunidad para cambiárselo ya que minmei lo había subido al taxi

Se topo con Max en unas cuadras cerca de su casa, el traía varias bolsas en sus manos. El se apresuro en alcanzarlo y lo saludo.

- Hola Max ¿de donde vienes?

- Fui a comprar la despensa para la casa ¿Por qué tan triste, Jefe?

- ¿triste, yo? – sonrio incrédulamente – como puedo estar triste sabiendo que mi sueño se hizo realidad

- ¿y eso seria…? – pregunto Max

- Max, minmei y yo somos novios - dijo Rick con gran emoción

_- ¡Rayos, a Lisa no le gustara para nada esta noticia! – _enserio?

- Si, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy

- Y… ¿Dónde esta minmei, ahora?

- Bueno… tuvo que irse, Kyle no la deja nunca en paz ¿Sabes?

- Entonces… buena suerte, Jefe Adiós Miriya debe estarme esperando – Max le palmeo la espalda a su amigo – nos vemos

Rick lo miro interrogativamente por un minuto pensó que a Max no le agrado la idea de que Minmei y el fueran novios, sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos y se dirigía a su casa, la noche aparentaba una leve llovizna y decidió apresurarse.

Minmei, ya vestida en su pijama estaba recostada en su cama mirando la televisión, fue un día complicado. Cuando regreso a ciudad macross pensó que tal vez Rick ya se había olvidado de ella o al menos eso pensaba pero no, el seguía enamorado de ella y sabia perfectamente que la vida de una súper estrella no tenia tiempo para tener novio

Menos en un tiempo como ese, que su carrera se hacia mas y mas exitosa que alguna vez pudo haber pensado, estaría a punto de grabar una película y las cosas podrían complicarse

_- Tal vez me enamore a medida que pase el tiempo – _pensó – _ahora dormiré estoy tan cansada_

Poco a poco minmei fue cerrando lentamente sus parpados y su respiración de hizo rítmica, era muy fácil que ella se quedara dormida. Kyle entro a su habitación y sonrio al verla tan relajada, tomo algunas frazadas que estaban en el suelo y la arropo cuidadosamente sin interrumpir su sueño, la beso en la frente y fue caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación, estuvo unos segundos mirándola pero decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Cerro la puerta lenta y cuidadosa mente y partió a su habitación

En otra casa ya bañado, el Comandante Hunter estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con su vista clavada en el techo como de costumbre siempre lo hacia cuando el estaba solo.

_- Creí que se sentiría diferente, pero ¿Por qué no estoy feliz? Pensé que el día que minmei aceptara _ ser mi novia yo seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra pero me sentí como siempre

Rick gruño con frustración sabiendo que no podía hacer o decir nada para que las cosas cambiaran, el es un piloto de combate y ella es una exitosa cantante, las cosas no resultarían así pero no perdía nada en intentarlo ¿o si?

_- Lisa… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?... seguramente debe de estar dormida, mañana será un día pesado y tendré que levantarme temprano_

Rick ladeo la cabeza para ver que hora eran… y eran mas de las doce y a ese paso no se podría despertar si se dormía muy tarde… alargo su brazo para apagar la pequeña lámpara que tenia en su mesita de noche… jalo las frazadas para cubrirse hasta el cuello ya que la noche era bastante fría, continuo con sus pensamiento pero unos minutos después decidió entregarse al sueño y poco a poco fue quedándose profudamente dormido

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*


	4. Las heridas pronto sanaran

**Un triangulo perfecto**

**Eliana0**

* * *

**Las heridas pronto sanaran**

**...**

- ¿Qué Rick hizo, que? – grito una furiosa Miriya

- Tranquilízate amor – Max la tomo por los hombros – no debes alterarte

- ¡como no estarlo!, si el bobo de Rick Hunter le pidió noviazgo a la estrellita – Miriya cruzo los brazos tratando de calmar su furia sin mucho exito

- Solo es un capricho, amor será mejor no meternos en asuntos que no nos incumba.. – Max tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso en la sien – vamos Mir

Max y su esposa paseaban en el parque con su bebe que estaba quedándose dormida en su coche

Claudia Grant estaba al frente de la barraca de Lisa… espero unos segundos para demostrar formalidad cosa que no venia por asuntos del trabajo. Toco la puerta un par de veces y escucho la voz de Lisa dándole autorización para acceder a su camarote

La comandante Grant hizo un saludo militar lo cual Lisa respondió rápidamente y la invitaba a pasar a sentarse en el sofá. Le ofreció una taza de café y ella no se negó mientras que con sus ojos observaba las fotografías de Lisa que tenia en sus muebles, la mayoría de ellas eran de Karl Riber y Lisa, ambos se veían muy felices y Claudia no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Lisa en la academia Robotech, tan pendientes de las reglas como siempre lo estaba, era una chica demasiado feliz llena de alegría y ternura hasta que…. Semanas después Lisa recibió una carta de su padre notificándole que su prometido Karl había muerto en batalla. Desde ese día Lisa no volvió a ser la misma, se convirtió en una mujer tímida, Fría y dedicada al deber, sus amigos le pusieron ''la Reina del Hielo'' obviamente por su actitud, desde ese día Lisa jamás tuvo un nuevo novio.

Pero ahora que su quería amiga descubría un nuevo amor, después de tantos años de poder superar el fantasma de Riber apareció Rick Hunter aquel piloto que le había robado el corazón, y Claudia lo noto desde hace mucho tiempo y tubo que hacerle entrar en razón que no era malo enamorarse de nuevo y debería luchar hasta al final, aun recordaba sus propias palabras ''_si en verdad lo amas entonces lucha con todo lo que tienes'' _ pero solo había un gran problema: minmei. Para Claudia la chica no era mala en absoluto pero tenia hechizado a Rick con su canto de sirena que lo hacían alejarse de Lisa… y ahora que apareció James… Claudia quería ayudar que esa relación saliera a flote que Lisa olvidara a Rick pero seria difícil que Lisa se enamorada de James pues su corazón ya tiene dueño.

Lisa volvió con dos tazas de café y las puso en la mesita de centro y le aplicaba tres cucharadas de azúcar

- I bien Claudia que te trae por aquí – pregunto Lisa y le daba un sorbo a su café

- Pues solo quería visitar a mi amiga, ¿Cómo has estado Lisa, ahora que ya sabes que Rick y minmei son novios supongo que no te rendirás? ¿o si?

- Lisa tocio ya que se ahogo con el café al escuchar aquello, tratando que su cerebro procesara las palabras de su amiga

- ¿Qué dijiste Claudia, Rick y minmei son novios? - Lisa pregunto intentado sin éxito calmarse un poco

- Eh… creí que ya lo sabias – Claudia se ruborizo al darse cuenta que había metido la pata

- N-no lo sabía ¿desde cuándo? – Lisa miro a su amiga con lágrimas contenidas

- Bueno… no lose, Rick esta mañana lo anuncio en el comedor…. Supongo que hace un par de días

- Debe de estar muy contento – Lisa sonrio con tristeza – hace una semana estaba muy deprimido ¿sabes? Me dijo que no había visto a minmei y la extraña

- Vamos Lisa – Claudia trato de animarla – Rick no es el único chico en el mundo encontraras mejores que ese piloto de cabeza hueca

- Y de ese piloto de cabeza hueca me enamore – Lisa le dio la espalda a su amiga – Claudia no quiero ser mal educada ni nada pero ¿podrías dejarme sola un momento? – Lisa forzó una sonrisa

- Por supuesto si me necesitas estaré en mi casa – Claudia abrió la puerta y miro por ultima a vez a Lisa que se veía demasiado triste – Hasta luego cariño – Claudia caminaba en los pasillos de Sdf1 –_ pobre Lisa, no se que le vez ese piloto ojala lo superes pronto_

Y adentro de la barraca de Lisa… ella lloraba como una cascada, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por producto de los sollozos ya que era difícil ponerse de pie, cuando por fin lo hizo se recostó en su cama tratando de sorber su lagrimas que no paraban de salir, era cierto. sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, que algún dia el y minmei serian oficialmente novios nunca tuvo ninguna duda al respecto y también sabia que eso le dolería aunque nunca pensó que eso le fuera a doler tanto.

Vio el reloj de pared que marcaba veinte para las once y supo que debía retirarse y que se le haría muy tarde para regresar a casa, tomo su bolso mientras con la manga de su blanco uniforme se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro, apago el interruptor de luz y cerro la puerta. Había muy poca gente dentro de la nave al parecer todas se habían retirado y los únicos que quedaban eran los guardias de seguridad y algunas personas del consejo. La comándate Hayes trato de mostrar formalidad, que nadie supiera que estaba sufriendo si camino rápidamente a la salida

Camino por las calles de ciudad Macross perdida profundamente en sus tristes pensamientos con su vista clavada en el suelo, sin que pudiera evitarlo su vista se nublo pero ella se apresuro a secarlas, ya faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a su destino pero por alguna razón se detuvo en una casa demasiado familiar para ella, estaba estudiando cuidadosamente la casa cuando por fin se dio cuenta: la casa de Rick Hunter.

Se quedo ahí parada por unos minutos observando aquella casa la cual la había visitado mas de una ocasión, todavía las luces estaban encendidas y habían dos personas que se podía ver sus sombras a través de las cortinas y no era nada mas que ellos.

_- Rick… finalmente tienes lo que siempre soñaste… - _suspiro y una lagrima resbalaba en su mejilla – _no_ _ sabes cuanto deseo que fuera yo quien estuviese dentro de esa casa… contigo_

Sin embargo no quería pensar nunca mas en el, hacerlo le hacia demasiado daño… sobre todo si sus pensamientos se trataban de el y minmei, continuo con su caminata rumbo a su casa, deseando con toda su alma que aquello fuera una pesadilla, que no estuviese pasando, que al día siguiente todo fuera como lo era, que volviera a tener la oportunidad de conquistar el corazón del piloto pero todas esas oportunidades se fueron al bote de basura de la noche a la mañana

Cuando llego no le quedo mas remedio que irse a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo fue por una vaso de agua lo cual lo bebió y unos segundos después lo vacío por completo, sentía un sabor amargo en su boca , no había comido desde el almuerzo pero ahora no tenia hambre así que partió rumbo a su habitación.

Ya recostada y arropada con sus frazada… no podía dejar de pensar en la manera como Claudia lo dijo, con toda seguridad y confianza, ella pensaba que ya lo sabia pero no era asi, esa noticia le cayo como una patada en el estomago. Lisa se odio a si misma al pensar que estaba la posibilidad de quedar en ridículo. Ella la oficial mas profesional del puente que ahora en secreto sufría por amor

Una semana después…

Muy temprano por la base, Claudia detrás de su escritorio jugando con bolígrafo esperaba una visita que podría cambiar el futuro de Lisa o tal vez mejorarlo. James entro a la oficina, saludo con un rápido saludo militar y fue a sentar donde Claudia le había señalado

- Seré breve, James no te cite por asuntos de trabajos – Claudia hablo seriamente

- De que se trata – pregunto James sintiendo curiosidad

- Bueno… se trata de Lisa yo solo quería preguntarte ¿Que es lo que ocurre entre Lisa y tu?

- Bueno… somos amigos, Claudia

- James, no soy estúpida… que es lo que en verdad sientes por Lisa

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Claudia? – pregunto James

- Es muy notorio ¿sabes? Se que te gusta Lisa ¿cierto? – Claudia le guiño el ojo

- Si Tienes razón… ella me gusta pero no si—

- James – Claudia lo interrumpió - eso es todo lo quería escuchar pero ahí algo mas, quería pedirte un favor

- Soy todo oídos

- Te pido que por favor trates de conquistar su corazón y que lo hagas de la manera mas tierna posible

- Bueno, eso es demasiado fácil – sonrio arrogantemente

Claudia cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza

- James, ella esta enamorada desde hace bastante tiempo, me atrevería decir años – Claudia suspiro

- Ella, enamorada? - James abrió los ojos desorbitadamente – ¡wow! Debe de ser un chico con suerte

- No te imaginas cuanto, pero el chico no parece percatarse de sus sentimientos. Escucha james Lisa esta muy triste y por eso mismo te pido que la ayudes a olvidarse de el ¿lo harías?

- Por Lisa lo que sea, Claudia – James acepto

- Bien, eso seria todo sargento – Claudia lo despidió – ni una palabra a nadie Smith

- Si señor – James saludo militarmente y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina

Una frustrada Lisa Hayes caminaba por los pasillos del Sdf1, trataba de huir de todas las personas que hablaban sobre el romance de Rick Hunter y Lynn minmei, ese era el tema de moda en toda la ciudad así que no lo quedaba de otra adaptarse a esa situación. Salió donde había un balcón de la nave para tomar aire fresco porque enserio lo necesitaba. Y ahí termino perdida en sus pensamientos

Lo que mas le molestaba era que Rick nunca le conto nada y eso le hacia pensar que el ya no confiaba en ella o ¿simplemente ya no eran amigos? al menos eso pensaba. No quería torturarse con sus pensamientos. No había visto a Rick hace aproximadamente una semana, siempre se preguntaba si estaba bien y siempre cuando pensaba en eso una triste sonrisa aparecía en sus labios ¿Cómo no iba estarlo si ahora estaba con ella? Ese había sido el loco sueño del piloto desde que se unió a la RDF y no se había dado por vencido… hasta que lo consiguió.

Y ella se había enamorado en el peor momento, sabiendo que ella no le agrada pero con el paso del tiempo se hicieron amigos solamente eso _amigos._ Detuvo de golpe sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de una persona que la estaba observando.

- James me asustaste – Lisa trato de sonreír

- ¡Valla!, así que es muy fácil de asustarte

- Supongo… que haces aquí?

- Quería verte… pareces triste – James le hablo con ternura - ¿estas bien?

- Yo, triste? Como crees, yo no estoy triste es mas estoy demasiado feliz – Lisa mintió

- Lisa…. yo también he sufrido por amor y se como se siente – james se recargo en las barandas de fierro

- No se a que te refieres, yo no estoy sufriendo por amor – otra vez mintió

- ¿Lisa puedes confiar en mi?

- Enserio estoy muy bien

- No sabes mentir además tus ojos se ven tristes Lisa. ¿te importaría contarme?

- Esta bien… bueno—yo … Es que James, yo tenia muchas posibilidades que pasara algo entre Rick y yo pero—

- Espera... – James la interrumpió – hablas de Rick, Rick Hunter?

- Bueno… Si

- Nunca creí que te fueras a fijar en un tipo como el, Lisa… yo pensaba que te gustaban los mas maduros pero esto fue toda una sorpresa

- Bueno, el amor es ciego ¿no? Aun así el se ve feliz con su novia

- Lisa… - el ignoro las ultimas palabras de Lisa y tomo las manos de Lisa en las suyas – Rick es un verdadero estúpido si no se da cuanta el tipo de mujer que tiene a su lado – james con la mano derecha le acaricio la mejilla de Lisa

- James yo—

- Escúchame Lisa, por favor… - la voz de James fue como una suplica – yo lo se, nos hemos conocido hace unas semanas pero lo que siento por ti es verdadero… solo quiero que me des una oportunidad…

Lisa se quedo inmóvil al oír eso, no sabia que hacer y que responderle. No quería herir sus sentimientos sabia que duele mucho y no quería vero sufrir.

- James… yo no te quiero utilizar para olvidarme de Rick… eso no seria correcto y—

- Shhhh… - james puso su dedo índice en los labios de Lisa - al menos piénsalo… yo estoy dispuesto a hacerte olvidar a ese piloto

James la beso en la mejilla y se despidió de Lisa… ella se quedo ahí con una sonrisa sincera, los sentimientos del chico eran sincero y no perdía nada al volver a enamorarse de nuevo pero en esta ocasión su amor correspondería a sus sentimientos. Pero no estaría correcto utilizarlo, ella quería darse una nueva oportunidad también, estaba bastante cansada de estar persiguiendo a Rick y también estaba cansada de hacerse falsas ilusiones sabiendo que Rick estaba enamorado de ''MISS MACROSS''

Sammie los espiaba detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa y no dudo ni un segundo en contarles a sus amigas lo que estaba pasando… esto era una información muy útil para el plan de las conejitas que deseaban que fuera un verdadero éxito.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

- Donde estará, Sammie? – pregunto Kim mirando su reloj

Y ahí venia Sammie corriendo a toda velocidad empujando a varios pilotos para que se quitaran de su camino ,desde la entrada del comedor a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas que la miraban interrogativamente con una ceja levantada. Cuando por fin llego se sentó al lado de ellas tratando de recuperar el aliento de dicha corrida sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar

- James… Lisa… conversación - Sammie dijo palabras incoherentes por la falta del aire

- Sammie no te entendemos nada – Kim frunció el ceño

- James y Lisa… estaban conversando… sobre—sobre noviazgo

- QUE?... - Vanessa y Kim gritaron al unísono

- Yo los vi – Sammie gruño y cruzo los brazos

- Yo ya sabia que había química entre ellos pero nunca crei que fueran novios tan pronto – exclamo Kim

- ¿entonces ya son novios? – pregunto Vanessa sorprendida

- ¡Un momento, yo nunca dije eso!

- Entonces que… se supone que viste

- James le pidió una oportunidad a Lisa pero ella no le contesto nada

- Es extraño – Vanessa pozo su dedo índice en su labio mientras pensaba en voz alta – ¿No se suponía que Lisa estaba enamorada del Comandante Hunter?

- Entonces hay otro triangulo amoroso… ¡que emoción! – exclamo Kim

- Hmmm… entonces tenemos dos misterios que resolver… enserio chicas esto me esta volviendo loca – Se quejo Sammie

_- Se solicita al trio en el puente repito Vanessa, Kim y Sammie al puente – Reporto la teniente Michelle _

- Tendremos que continuar con esto mas tarde, chicas ahora el deber llama – suspiro Kim

En el hangar

Rick y Max caminaban hacia la salida, ambos estaban con un incomodo silencio. Max notaba a Rick algo cambiado en su actitud, algo que no le gusta y que nunca había conocido al líder de escuadrón Skull. No había hablado mucho desde que era novio de la estrella. Se estaba alejando de todo y principalmente de sus amigos

- ¿Como has estado, Max? – Rick rompió el silencio

- He estado bien, y como te ha ido con minmei, Jefe

Rick suspiro con frustración

- Bueno… ella ha estado muy distante, no la he visto hace un par de días y tampoco no he sabido nada de ella

- Y ni siquiera te ha llamado…? ¡Wow!... valla relación la tuya

- Me siento solo, Max – Rick suspiro - yo pensaba que el día que minmei aceptara ser mi novia seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo

- ¿y lo eres? – Pregunto Max aunque sabia la respuesta de su amigo

- No.. no lo se – Rick respondió fríamente – necesito compañía, necesito a alguien que me escuche, necesito—necesito a Lisa – Rick dijo las ultimas palabras como una suplica

- ¿La extrañas, Verdad? No puedes negarlo – Max sonrio

- Si… no la he visto hace días tal vez la visite, si eso hare, Le diré cuanto la extrañado y—

- Detente un momento, Rick – Max lo interrumpió, su voz sonó seria – Tu eres novio de minmei ¿no? No es a ella la que deberías extrañar

- De que estas hablando, Sterling – Rick le hablo con disgusto – ¿Acaso no puedo extrañar a una amiga?

_- Definitivamente, Hunter eres un perfecto Idiota al no darte cuneta de tus sentimientos_ – Max pensó – no, no tiene nada de malo… entonces ve… anda a visitarla después de todo es tu ''amiga''

Max le dio un leve empujón con su brazo izquierdo a Rick, se notaba bastante molesto. Rick quedo totalmente en deuda ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a Max para que tuviese esa reacción? No lo sabia. Para el líder Skull las cosas no le estaban resultando fácil… minmei y la gran talentosa y ausente minmei, ese era uno de los problemas de Rick lo cual estaba muy de mal humor y ahora Max, su mejor amigo.

Salió del hangar suspirando pesadamente…. Ahora no tenia nada que hacer solo llegar a una casa vacía, sin que nadie lo acompañe… tenia que enfrentar la realidad y enfrentarla Solo

_- ¡demonios minmei! ¿de esta manera se lleva cabo nuestro noviazgo? _

Minmei fue al restaurante de sus tíos, hace meses que no los visitaba. La recibieron como siempre lo hacían… estuvieron conversando sobre diferentes temas peo el Tío Max solo preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo con la relación de Rick y minmei que si todo estaba bien

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza pero con la mirada desviada, Kyle recargado al marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados la miraba con amargura, no le gustaba que hablaran de Rick Hunter en su presencia es mas lo detestaba

Los tíos de minmei le ofrecieron quedarse por el tiempo que sea necesario la cual ella no se negó, necesitaba un descanso de su carrera como cantante a Kyle no le agrado la idea pero poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y aceptar la petición de sus tíos

Minmei fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, cerro os ojos y suspiro cansadamente, ladeo la cabeza para ver el reloj estaba en su mesita…. Marcaban las 19:15 horas…. No era muy tarde y estaba tan aburrida

Rick ya bañado y vestido pensaba con los ojos cerrados que estaría haciendo minmei en estos instantes y cada vez que lo hacia gruñía y se ponía cada vez peor, necesitaba la compañía de alguna amiga a Lisa. Sin duda alguna la extrañaba demasiado, no tenia idea por que ella no le había hablado en toda las semana…. Y entonces abrió los ojos y se fue a marcar el numero de Lisa al teléfono

Dudo por unos momentos ¿Qué tal si le decía que no? Pero necesita estar con una persona que le hiciera compañía en ese momento y así que marco el numero sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias. El teléfono sonaba y Rick se puso mas nervioso a un al darse cuenta de que nadie contestaba pero cuando estaba apunto de colgar ella contesto

- Hola habla Lisa Hayes

- ¡Lisa soy yo! – Dijo Rick con emoción

- Rick, fuiste toda una sorpresa

- ¿Lisa estas libre ahora?

- ¿ahora?... no, debo entregarle un reporte Mistroff en unos 20 minutos y—

- Por favor Lisa – Rick suplico – Solo es un ratito además te extraño demasiado

- ¿Enserio? – Lisa sonrio conmovida

- Por favor Lisa

- Bueno… no creo que se molesten… podría entregárselo mañana

- Eso es un si?

- Claro, nos vemos – Lisa colgó

- Un poco ms tarde Lisa se bajo del taxi y camino hacia la puerta de Rick, toco el timbre y a Rick no le tardo mas de dos segundos en abrir la puerta

- Adelante Lisa – Rick señalo con su mano para que pudiera entrar

Lisa se sentó en el sofá mientras que Rick le ofrecía una taza de te. Lisa se sentía incomoda, no se atrevía a ver a Rick a los ojos, no después que se entero por la boca de su mejor amiga y no fue el mismo para darle la ''gran noticia''.

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos hablo, solo tomaban su taza de te silenciosamente y aquello era bastante incomodo para Rick, había invitado a Lisa para que pasar un rato agradable con el. Rick quizo romper el silencio varias veces pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Quería decirle cuanto la había extrañado, lo mucho que le hizo falta pero simplemente no se atrevía a decírselo por su extraña actitud. Y también le quería a preguntar por que ella desapareció aproximadamente un semana sin relacionarse con el.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Lisa? – Rick rompió el silencio

- He?... así bien – mintió nerviosamente – y tu como has estado

- Si… bien – Rick suspiro

Lisa lo miro extrañamente por la forma que expreso la respuesta

- ¿ocurre algo?, Rick estas seguro que estas bien? Te notas algo… no se deprimido – Pregunto Lisa

- Que podría ocurrir, ¿POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO CREE QUE ME PASA ALGO? - Respondió Rick agresivamente, Lisa se sobresalto ante aquella actitud nueva de Rick Hunter que nunca había visto en su vida

Lisa bajo la mirada, se sintió ofendida y herida…. ¿Por qué el la trataba así? Ella pensó que seguramente tubo un mal día en la base o simplemente Minmei. No sabia como estaba la relación entre ellos, seguramente todo era perfecto. Lisa sabia que Rick haría todo para complacer a minmei aunque eso le costara la vida.

Lisa se puso de pie con la intención de irse y regresar a su casa, no podía estar con el en su casa sabiendo que tiene novia ella era su amiga, se había propuesto olvidar completamente a Rick Hunter pero sabia perfectamente que eso le tardaría algo de tiempo.

- Lisa… espera – Rick la tomo por la muñeca evitando que seguirá caminando hacia la puerta – yo—lo siento no fue mi intención gritarte – Lisa todavía no se daba la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos – es que yo… no he tenido un buen día, siendo totalmente sincero es que te extrañe demasiado y—

El molesto sonido del teléfono de la casa de Rick se hizo escuchar, ambos clavaron sus ojos en aquel aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Rick soltó a Lisa y fue a contestar el teléfono de muy mala gana, no quería hablar con nadie

- Hola, habla Rick Hunter

- Hola Rick, ¿me extrañaste? – La voz infantil de minmei hablo

- He… si por supuesto, donde has estado?

- Por todos lados – minmei rio – espero no haber llamado tan tarde

- No te preocupes puedes llamarme cuando tu quieras

- Rick yo quisiera saber si no estas ocupado – pregunto nerviosamente

- Claro que no…. Por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo lo decía para saber si puedes venir a mi casa

- Ahora? – Dijo Rick con emoción

- Si bobo te espero- minmei colgó

Rick suspiro felizmente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se dio media vuelta y dio un paso a tras y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando noto a Lisa como lo miraba raramente tal vez con ¿tristeza?

- Lisa… mira tengo que salir – Lisa bajo la mirada – minmei me llamo y bueno… me invito a ir a su casa

Lisa asintió la cabeza y luego le dio la espalda a Rick tratando de controlar sus lágrimas pero trato como pudo de evitar que salieran, se sintió desilusionada y decepcionada, Rick siempre la ilusionaba o le daba al menos un poco de esperanzas que algo podría haber entre ellos, siempre caía una y otra vez en su juego y más se odiaba a si misma por que nunca podía negarse, estaba apunto de irse pero antes

- ¿Por qué me llamaste, Rick? – susurro Lisa - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Rick abrió los labios para responder a su pregunta pero de pronto su garganta se cerro

- Me sentía solo, necesitaba a alguien para que me acompañara aunque sea unos minutos – Rick susurro

Lisa sintió una enorme furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, tenia ganas de abofetearlo pero simplemente sabia que no podría hacerlo, y entonces contesto

- ¿y tanto te costo marcar el numero de minmei y llamar? – la voz de Lisa casi se quiebra

- ¿a que te refieres, Lisa? – pregunto incrédulamente

- Minmei es tu novia ¿no?... ¿no es ella la que te debe acompañar?

Lisa giro la manilla de la puerta y salió de la casa de Rick dando un portazo dejando a Rick totalmente confundido, no tenia ni la menor idea por que Lisa le molesto tanto y se dio cuenta…. ¿Cómo Lisa se entero lo de minmei y el? La relación en el espectáculo era secreta, el se lo había contado a Max y algunos amigos de la base y seguramente ella hubiera escuchado por alguna parte. Apago las luces, se puso su chamarra y salió de su casa a dirigirse a la de los tíos de minmei.

Lisa caminaba en silencio en las calles de ciudad macross totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando el le dijo que la extrañaba sintió que algo le daba vueltas y vueltas, que tal vez el podría sentir algo por ella.

_- Eres una verdadera tonta –_ pensó - _ el ya tiene a su chica y tienes que dejarlo que sea feliz… aunque me encantaría hacerlo yo feliz._

Sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima se le escapó de los ojos pero se apresuro a secarla, ya estaba cansada de vivir lo mismo quería que terminara de una vez por todas

Lisa estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que choco con un joven que se apresuro en disculparse con el , los dos se miraron a los ojos y Lisa reconoció su rostro pero n le hablo.

- ¡Lisa…! – exclamo James - ¿Qué haces aquí, y con este frio?

Lisa se limito a contestar simplemente lo ignoro y James supo que algo estaba ocurriendo

- ¿estas bien? – Pregunto James con preocupación

- Seguro… - murmuro Lisa

Lisa solo estaba con una chamarra muy fina, se estremeció de frio y James se percato de aquello así que de inmediato se saco la suya para cubrir a Lisa del frio. Caminaron en silencio, solo fue un sollozo que Lisa no pudo evitar que saliera de lo mas profundo de su corazón, James ladeo su cabeza para observar el rostro de Lisa y vio que tenia los ojos con lagrimas contenida, De pronto el detuvo su caminata y se puso al frente de ella, Lisa ladeo su rostro para evitar que el la viera pero el puso su dedo índice en su barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos

- Tu no estas bien, Lisa – Dijo James con ternura

Lisa no respondió, al menos no con palabras solo lo abrazo con fuerza y el la recibió con los brazos abiertos y sin duda alguna el supo que ella estaba llorando, el la dejo desahogar todo su llanto en su hombro mientras con su mano derecha le acariciaba el pelo con ternura

Cuando ella se separo el le limpio las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar y le beso la frente simplemente ella estaba destrozada y necesitaba un poco de cariño…. Un poco de amor

- conmigo nunca estaras sola... nunca

Lisa se dirigía a la casa de James, ambos tomados de la mano, Lisa con su vista clavada en el horizonte y James inundado en sus amorosos pensamientos…. sobre que podria llegar a pasar entre ellos

-.-.-

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ** Disculpen la tardanza este mes estoy mas o menos ocupada y espero que el siguinte capitulo no tarde tanto, nos vemos :D


	5. Feliz cumpleaños

**Un triangulo perfecto**

**Eliana0**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Era un típico día jueves, un día como cualquier otro… un día completamente cálido y soleado, y en la base como siempre estaba el trio… todas sentadas en una mesa en el centro del comedor conversando alegremente, estaban tan ocupadas organizando un evento muy especial pero extremadamente secreto que se acercaba cada vez mas. Lo tenían casi todo planeado solo faltaban los invitados para la gran fiesta: El cumpleaños de Lisa

Lamentablemente el año anterior Lisa no pudo pasar su cumpleaños con sus amigos por que se encontraba en una difícil misión de larga duración, pero ahora ellas se encargarían que este año fuera el mejor de todos para ella.

Y Claudia también estaba incluida en ese plan y su trabajo era distraer a Lisa lo mas posible que se pueda por que era muy difícil engañarla, ella era muy astuta

- Ya tenemos los preparativos, el lugar – Vanessa leyó la Lista - Los faltan los invitados

- Eso no será difícil invitemos a todos – dijo Kim con emoción

- ¿ustedes creen que el Sargento Smith quiera venir a la fiesta? – pregunto Sammie

- ¡SAMMIE! – Grito Vanessa - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Lo siento, lo siento yo solo preguntaba

- Es obvio que James asistirá el no se lo perdería

- ¿y el comandante Hunter? – Pregunto inocente mente Sammie

Vanessa y Kim clavaron sus ojos en Sammie, la pregunta que hizo fue totalmente desprevenía y no lo habían pensado

- Bueno… no lose, no seria bueno invitarlo sobre todo ahora que es el novio oficial de la señorita minmei

- ¿y eso que tiene de malo? – Sammie pregunto

Kim y Vanessa la miraron con una furia contenida

- Enserio Sammie ya deja de preguntar estupideces si no quieres que te abofetee – Dijo Kim

- Muy graciosa Kim – expreso con disgusto

- Oh, oh miren quien viene ahí – Vanessa movió su cabeza para indicar la dirección de esas dos persona

Y no eran nada mas ni nada menos que Lisa y James que se estaban aproximando a una mesa para sentarse a comer su almuerzo. El trio los miraba con atención con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y al mismo tiempo se preguntaban ¿de que se habían perdido? Ahora lucían como novios pero no sabían si en realidad lo eran y ese era su próxima misión: averiguar si James y Lisa eran novios oficiales.

Ellos reían alegremente….

- ¿No son tiernos? – pregunto Sammie encantada con aquella escena

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos – Vanessa se puso de pie seguidas por Sammie y Kim

- ¡Que aguafiestas eres! – Sammie se levanto de la mesa con el entrecejo fruncido

Vanessa, Kim y Sammie ya se estaba retirando del comedor dejando a los ''tortolos'' a solas… pero esa situación las inquietaba bastante, querían estar al tanto de las cosas, no querían perderse ni un solo detalle…

Mientras tanto Lisa y James…

- Y tienes planes para hoy – pregunto mientras terminaba su comida

- Puede ser, ¿Por qué, tiene algo en mente?

- Para ser sinceros si… que tal si salimos esta noche?

- ¿Esta noche?

- ¿Por qué, algún problema?

- Claro que no, no hay ningún problema

- Y bien que me dices – James la miro con atención esperando su respuesta

- Será fantástico, James claro que si

- Bien – James se levantó de la mesa sin dejar de mirar a Lisa – te veo esta noche… no me vallas a dejar plantado

- Claro que no – Lisa también se levanto y beso la mejilla derecha de James – Ahí estaré

Poco a poco el Sargento Smith se fue alejando del comedor dejando a una Lisa con una gran sonrisa. Lisa con el tiempo que a pasado con James le a ayudado bastante, ya no se siente tan triste como antes, pero mentiría si digiera que todo había dejado de doler, en eso no se engañaba… pero almenas tenia la posibilidad de estar contenta, de estar feliz, de compartir su vida…. Con alguien más.

Ella también tenia trabajo y era bastante pero antes de hacerlo quiso ir a visitar a su amiga Claudia que en estos momento se debía encontrar en su camarote, no quiso perder mas tiempo…. Así que se fue en dirección a la Barraca de Claudia.

* * *

Rick y minmei se encontraba en un lugar muy Lujoso de Nueva Macross, uno de los restaurantes mas costosos de la ciudad, hay servían comida elegante y refinada que a Rick no le estaba gustando mucho…. No es que no le agradaba la comida, es mas era deliciosa pero no estaba acostumbrado a comer siempre esos refinados platos exóticos. Estaba acostumbrado a comer otro tipo de Cosas otras cosas.

Minmei seguía hablando y no dejaba de contar de sus nuevos planes haciendo que a Rick le doliera un poco la cabeza y dejara de ponerle atención en lo que estaba diciendo y sin que pudiera evitarlo nuevamente su mente voló a Lisa Hayes.

Con Lisa era diferente…. Cuando estaba con ella nunca se aburría es mas siempre la escuchaba con atención y siempre se interesaba en lo que le contaba. Cuándo ambos estaban juntos la mayoría de las veces comían algo distinto, algo que fuera de su agrado como por ejemplo la típica comida que siempre comían cuando Lisa iba a visitar al Comandante Hunter: una enorme Pizza con una Pette Cola bien fría. Ocasionalmente lo hacían viendo una película o viendo algo entretenido que estuviera dando el la Tv,

Recordó las veces que ella siempre lo esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje para recibirlo con una linda y sincera sonrisa o también cuando el la esperaba fuera de su oficina para que se fueran juntos a casa ¡se divertían tanto!

El comenzaba a extrañar esos tiempos que ahora se veían tan lejanos… sentía que estaba alejándose de Lisa y de sus amigos cada vez mas y eso lo frustraba. Pero el se preguntaba ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿acaso no era esto lo que siempre quiso? El que minmei fuese su novia era algo que nunca pensó que algún día se fuese a cumplir, y el día que se cumpliera seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, siempre lucho por conquistar su corazón pero ahora que lo consiguió sentía que nada había cambiado, que ella seguía con su actitud de siempre o que tal vez las cosas nunca cambiarían

A veces el, cuando estaba solo en las noche mirando el techo cuando siempre lo hacia se preguntaba ¿sentiría lo mismo minmei lo que el siente por ella?

- Rick, RICK ME ESTAAS ESCUCHANDO? – Pregunto minmei algo enfadada, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos

- Eh… si me decías? – pregunto sin mucho interés

- Te estaba diciendo que tal vez yo podría diseñar un nuevo estilo de moda ¿Qué te parece?

- Pero no seria mucho trabajo? Quiero decir, ser cantante, actriz y ahora diseñadora de moda. no es mucho trabajo para ti? No me gusta la idea de que—

- Que tonterías dices, Rick yo puedo hacer eso y mucho mas ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo hacerlo? ¿Quién te crees, mi padre acaso? – minmei interrumpió a Rick de golpe y luego siguió – además no tengo que pedirte autorización para nada

Rick frunció el ceño ¿acaso minmei no se daba cuenta que tenia a su novio al frente de ella? ¿Qué ahora el era parte de su vida y que el también tenia derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones?

- Si tu lo dices entonces hazlo - Rick se levanto de golpe – me tengo que ir

- A donde se supone que vas? – pregunto minmei - no hemos terminado esta conversación

- Pues yo si, tengo que ir a la base… en diez minuto comienza mi turno

- Bien – minmei golpeo la mesa con ambas manos y de inmediato de puso de pie – yo también tengo cosas mas importante que hacer…

- Como que?

- Como una entrevista… que daré… si me disculpas

Minmei salió de lugar bastante enfadada dejando a un frustrado Rick que la siguió con la mirada pero Luego…

- ¡minmei… espera! – Rick trato de alcanzarla sin mucho éxito pues ella ya se había subido a un taxi

Rick observo como el auto se alejaba cada vez mas, al principio tuvo intenciones de seguirla pero una vocecita en la cabeza le estaba diciendo que no fuera ¿de que serviría? Minmei era una chica demasiado consentida que hace berrinche hasta poder conseguir lo que quiere y esa constante actitud lo estaba molestando bastante y quería dejar las cosas en claras con minmei Pero ahora el tenia que dejar a un lado los problemas personales y enfocarse en los profesionales, tenia muy poco tiempo para llegar a la base a cumplir su deber, y asi que tomo el primer taxi que vio y se fue rumbo a la base.

* * *

En el camarote de Claudia…

- Y bien Lisa, que te trae por aquí? – pregunto su amiga

- Nada en especial solo quería verte y conversar contigo – respondió Lisa con una sonrisa

- Hmmm…. Esta bien pasa – Claudia extendió la mano para darle la pasada a su amiga

Lisa se sentó en el sofá y Claudia hizo lo mismo

- ¿y bien Qué me cuentas Lisa?

- No se como explicártelo

- Hmmm… trabajo o personal?

- Personal… bueno yo—

- Vamos cariño tía Claudia te puede ayudar – Claudia le guiño el ojo

- Esta bien – Lisa tomo aire y luego hablo – necesito que me ayudes… hoy tengo una cita…. Con James

- ¿dijiste James? – Claudia sonrio traviesamente

- Si… necesito que me aconsejes, tu sabes que yo no se mucho de estos temas y—

- Lisa… solo tienes que ser tu… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, no será que te gusta James?

- Bueno… no lo se… estoy algo confundida - Lisa se sonrojo levemente

- Porque?... yo te ayudare a que lo averigües …. Dime Lisa, como te sientes cuando estas con James

- Bueno, Es extraño sabes?, cuando estoy con el me siento feliz, segura y – Lisa no pudo seguir, se había sonrojado aun mas

- Por que no le das una oportunidad – Claudia le guiño el ojo – y una a ti también

- Pero es que yo—

- Lisa… - la voz de Claudia sonó seria – estas cosas no pasan muy seguido, no desperdicies la oportunidad que esta dando la vida, no la dejes pasar, entiendes?

Lisa asintió la cabeza y luego le sonrio a su amiga

- Bueno eso es todo lo que quería preguntarte, me sirvió de algo, gracias – Lisa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

- Tu sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras

- Nos vemos… y gracias

- Lisa… - Claudia hablo antes que se fuera

- Si?

- Cuéntame todo los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

Lisa sonrio y asintió la cabeza, cerro la puerta de la barraca de su amiga

Claudia se dejó caer en el sofá , cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, pero fue un suspiro de alegría… al saber que Lisa podría empezar de cero cambiaria y mejoraría su vida. Se moría de curiosidad por saber que podría pasar esa noche, miles de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué podría suceder? Al día siguiente solo Lisa podría decírselo.

Prendió el televisor y vio el rostro de la estrellita… lo cual no le agrado en absoluto, estaba cantando y estaba en un programa de entrevistas, como toda una celebridad.

_If he could only see how I feel deep inside,  
He might come home and stay here by my side,  
Here by my side ..._

_Un gran aplauso para la gran y talentosa estrella… Lynn minmei _

Claudia iba a apagar el televisor, pero algo capto su atención, al escuchar a minmei hablar de su noviago con Rick . Claudia no sabia mucho al respecto del tema, no había visto a Rick en días - y Lisa ya casi nunca hablaba de el

_ - Y aquí con la noticia del año ''La señorita macross y su nuevo amor' – el conductor leyó el periódico - hace unos días minmei dio un anuncio oficial sobre su relación, cuéntanos minmei, como va tu relación con el Comandante Hunter – _pregunto el conductor

_- La verdad estamos muy bien… somos muy felices, somos como cualquier pareja de enamorados – _contesto Minmei con una sonrisa

_- Del uno al diez, ¿como clasifican su amor?_

_- Yo creo que… nuestro amor es mucho mas grande que eso… nuestro amor no tiene numeración_

_- ¡aww… ! que romántico pero ahora cambiemos un poco el tema ¿y que opina Rick sobre tu gira en New portland?_

_- El piensa que es genial… y es mas el quiere acompañar, el piensa que esta es una gran oportunidad para mi_

_- ¡Wow!...esto se pone interesante, la prensa no los dejara en paz – el conductor rio y luego continuo - ¿entonces Rick dejara la milicia?_

_- Bueno… si me lo preguntas a mi yo creo que si… yo se que si, el haría cualquier cosa por mi, además si el dejara el ejercito seria un alivio, en estos últimos días Rick a estado demasiado cansado y yo creo que un tiempo no le caería nada de mal._

_- Tienes razón, nos vamos a un pequeño corte comercial y luego seguiremos con Lynn minmei_

Claudia apago el televisor… quedo en un estado similar al Shock, estaba muy pensativa, ¿acaso Rick se iba de la ciudad o dejaría el ejercito?... el no había solicitado permiso para ausentarse y mucho menos ahora que la tierra esta en reconstrucción. Pero ¿dejar el ejercito? Eso no era una posibilidad, no podía ser, a Rick le encantaba volar desde muy niño deseo ser piloto y cuando lo hizo aprendió del mejor: Roy Focker

Había algo que no calzaba…

Aunque pensando bien, Claudia le provocaba un poco de emoción, que Rick se alejara de Lisa por un tiempo, así ella lo olvidaría mas pronto y su nuevo romance prosperaría mas , seria mejor para todos pero ahora nada estaba comprobado

* * *

Lisa entro a su oficina … gruño pesadamente pues ya estaba haciendo un poco de calor y eso la hacia sentir mas cansada de lo normal. De pronto en su escritorio encontró algo, un hermoso ramo de rosas y que traían una notita. Lisa sonrio aunque sabia de quien podría tratarse ese regalo, lentamente se fue acercando a su escritorio, tomo en sus manos la pequeña nota y se apresuro a leerla.

_Te espero a las 20:00hrs… no me vallas a dejar plantado_

_Te espero_

_James Smith_

Lisa sonrio conmovida y al mismo tiempo se sintió completamente feliz, estaba feliz que alguien mas se preocupara e interesara tanto en ella. Lisa no podía negar que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por el muchacho y eso le agradaba, lo estaba logrando, por fin estaba olvidándose de Rick Hunter, pero… no por completo, todavía sentía algo por el y algo muy fuerte. Y ella sabia que uno no puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana, las cosas no eran así…. Pero al menos ella tenia un hombre que en verdad la quería y que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

En el estudio de ciudad macross... media hora después que la entrevista había finalizado. Kyle entro al camarín de minmei. Ella estaba frente al espejo sacándose el resto de maquillaje que le quedaba en la cara y también estaba arreglando sus cosas para poder irse a casa. Kyle la miraba fijamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima, el estaba muy molesto y era notorio, no le agrado para nada la actitud de minmei en la entrevista y mucho menos que invitara al Rick Hunter a su gira sin consultárselo.

- ¿estas molesto? – pregunto minmei y lo miro por el espejo al notar la mirada de su primo

- Tu que crees – respondió fríamente – en ningún momento me dijiste que Hunter nos iba acompañar

- El es mi novio – minmei se puso de pie y fue al frente de Kyle – y si yo quiero invito a quien yo quiera

- Pero minmei—

- ¡NO KYLE! – lo interrumpió y grito minmei furiosa – aquí yo soy la cantante, esta es mi gira y yo soy quien decide quien va y quien no ¿te quedo claro? Y si no te gusta me temo que tendré que buscar otro representante

Kyle se quedo mudo, no sabia que responderle…. Aquí minmei era la estrella y ¿buscar otro representante? Minmei no conocía a nadie o si conocía alguno seria un aficionado y sin duda alguna su carera se desplomaría y se iría al basurero , y el no iba permitir que eso ocurriera así que no le quedo mas alternativa que aceptar las condiciones aunque no le gustara

- Esta bien – respondió de mala gana y fue hacia la puerta pero antes de irse le dijo minmei - preocúpate de tu carrera… si no quieres perderla – y cerro la dando un gran portazo

Minmei suspiro pesadamente… miro el reloj y eran las 19:11 horas, no era muy tarde y todavía tenia algo de tiempo para salir a caminar un rato y ordenar sus pensamientos, la carrera, su vida y Rick… principalmente Rick Hunter…

_- Me pregunto si las cosas algún día podrán cambiar - _ pensó con tristeza

* * *

Lisa se encontraba afuera del lugar donde de juntaría con James, tenia muchos nervios y no sabia como actuar, que hacer o de que hablar. Ella lo veía por la ventana de lugar y ahí estaba el, sentado, vestido bien formal y se notaba que estaba esperando a una persona. Lisa se sintió feliz y a la vez algo triste al recordad que fue hace mucho que un hombre la invitaba a salir a un lugar tan elegante.

Suspiro profundamente y pensó que las cosas saldrían como tendrían que salir así que sin mas preámbulos entro al lugar lentamente. James la observo como entraba y una sonrisa se le fue formando cuando noto lo hermosa que se veía esa noche. Lisa llego a la mesa y saludo tímidamente y el noto que estaba nerviosa.

Ambos comieron una deliciosa langosta, y estuvieron conversando de todo, de su vida profesional y de su vida personal así para conocerse un poco mas de lo que ya se conocían

- Lisa te vez muy hermosa – Dijo James sinceramente

- Gracias… tu no te vez nada mal, te vez muy apuesto – Lisa sonrio

- Lose – respondió arrogantemente

Se quedaron conversando por varios minutos, James le contaba sobre su pasado cuando apenas era un niño. Le conto sus aventuras que tenia en Australia, lo bien que lo pasaba con sus amigos y las travesuras que solían hacer. Aquel comentario provoco que Lisa riera y el aprovecho ese momento para sacarle una foto, Lisa no pudo reaccionar por que el fue demasiado rápido y ya había tomado la foto.

Lisa solo siguió comiendo su comida, todavía riéndose. Pero ella sentía que no había hablado mucho desde que llego y no quería parecer incomoda y mucho menos incomodarlo a el , así que le hablo de su pasado y lo que había ocurrido. Le conto sobre su familia que había permanecido cien años en la milicia. Una tradición familiar. El le pregunto si ella había tenido novio antes, Lisa se tenso un poco… ese era un tema mas o menos delicado para ella y no lo hablaba con nadie, hace mucho que o recordaba a Karl y prefería no hacerlo. Hace siete años el había muerto pero ella sentía su presencia, ese fantasma que la atormentaba día y noche y no la dejaba en paz.

Queriedo borrar esos años decidió que no iba a prestar atención a la asunto y decidió contarle, ella ahora confiaba en James y eso que hace un mes se habían conocido

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – presunto James con interés

- El partió a marte… ahí lo transfirieron y bueno … el se fue - Lisa bajo la mirada

- ¿y luego…? – James la animo a seguir

- Y luego… pues yo le prometí que me uniría a las fuerzas de defensas para poder ir a marte también… y lo hice, me uní a la academia Robotech, pero cuando estaba a punto de graduarme me dieron la noticia – Lisa no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara

- Pero cumpliste esa promesa – James le hablo con ternura – y eso es lo importante

- Fue muy duro para mi… esa fue mi razón por entrar a la milicia y cuando lo conseguí ya era demasiado tarde

- Y… ¿Por qué te quedaste en la RDF?

- A parte de la promesa que le hice a Karl… mi padre estaba muy feliz de que una hija se uniera a la tradición familiar, yo no quería desilusionarlo y por eso nunca me fui

Lisa levanto su vista al notar como James la miraba, con ternura, una mirada que nunca había visto en nadie y que nunca pensó que algún día la podría ver, James le sonrio provocando que ella también sonriera aunque se sonrojo levemente. James tomo sus manos entre las suyas y beso cada una de ellas

- Lisa… - murmuro y luego entrelazo sus dedos – el día que te conocí todo mi mundo tubo sentido

Lisa solo sonrio pero poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrado cuando escucho lo que el le decía

- Lisa… serias mi novia? - Pregunto James nerviosamente

Lisa abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba, en ningún momento pensó que el le pediría que fuera su novia. En un par de ocasiones trato de hablar pero no pudo por que su garganta se había secado. Pero la voz de Claudia sonaba en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, era como su conciencia, eran justo las palabras exactas de su amiga que espero que le sirviera de algo. '' _Por que no le das una oportunidad y una a ti también… estas cosas no pasan muy seguido_, _no desperdicies la oportunidad que te esta dando la vida, no la dejes pasar, entiendes? '' _

Y esta vez le haría caso a su amiga, además ella sentía algo por el, no podía negarlo, y ahora estaría dispuesta a dejar de lado a sus dudas y comenzaría una nueva vida… con James

- Si…. James, acepto ser tu novia – Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

Al escuchar eso James sintió los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la emoción, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, quería hacer varias cosas… con ella pero no sabia por donde empezar. El se puso de pie seguida por Lisa y James la abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su cara en el hombro de ella y Lisa por reflejo hizo lo mismo, estuvieron varios minutos abrazados.

James se separo el espacio suficiente para poder verla a los ojos y ambos rieron al unísono, james fue acercándose lentamente para tantear terreno seguro y no cometer una equivocación y Lisa fue cerrando sus ojos, sus labios se rozaron y ambos se besaban tiernamente.

Aunque el sentía que Lisa no respondía de la misma manera como el lo hacia con ella, no estaba muy seguro, pero decidió no preguntar, no quería arruinar las cosas por un mal pensamiento de el.

El noto que ella temblaba levemente y el pensó por producto del frio, se separo de ella y le dijo

- hace algo de frio – James le dijo – será mejor que te valla dejar a tu casa antes de que empeore

Lisa asintió, ambos salieron del lugar, tomados de la mano, lo único malo que la mayoría de las veces que entre ellos siempre había un incomodo silencio y no sabían por que..,

- ¿a que hora es tu turno? –James hablo para romper el silencio

- Me dieron el día libre … no se porque

Ambos se subieron a un taxi para que los llevara a la casa de Lisa y evitar que ambos se resfriaran, adentro del taxi conversaban de los mas normal…. Lisa estaba escuchando una nueva canción de minmei en la radio, la melodía era bastante hermosa;

El auto paro al frente de la casa de Lisa, James se bajo para abril le la puerta caballerosamente y como respuesta de Lisa, ella le sonrio,

- Te veo luego – James la beso – Adiós

- Adiós James... descansa

* * *

Al día siguiente…. Llego el día, el cumpleaños de Lisa y todos estaban vueltos locos, locos por que estaban muy atrasados, el trio estaba terminando de decorar el lugar, ya debería de estar listo pero Sammie rompió la cita de serpentinas y tuvieron que comprar una nueva. Claudia estaba viendo la música, la comida y el gran pastel que se suponía que debería de a haber llegado hace media hora y los Sterling fueron al Hangar a avisarles a los pilotos que asistieran a la fiesta sorpresa.

¡- CUIDADO SAMMIE! –grito Kim al verla decorando – ya no queda mas tiempo para comprar una serpentina nueva

- Muy graciosa, Kim - Dijo Sammie con disgusto - esta vez seré mas cuidadosa

- ¡al fin! – dijo Claudia aliviada al ver el pastel– ya era hora

- Todo esta muy hermoso - Dijo Vanessa

- Siii – suspiro Claudia

Rick Hunter iba llegando al Hangar, gruñendo con una cara que podría matar, cuando entro se encontró con Max y Miriya quienes los miraron con cara de pocos amigos. El iba a saludar pero ellos simplemente lo ignoraron, se pusieron de pie y se estaban retirando aquella actitud fue rara para el piloto que sin duda alguna supo que esaba ocurriendo algo

Los Sterling están algo sentidos con Rick , ayer por la tarde vieron el programa de entrevista, escucharon todo lo que minmei dijo, y también vieron cuando minmei dijo aquello: que Rick dejaría el ejercito,

Fue a alcázar a Max y Miriya, le grito un par de veces para que se detuvieran pero ellos nuevamente lo ignoraron, pero esta vez Rick fue mas rápido, corrió hasta alcanzarlos y una vez que lo hizo se puso frente de ellos impidiendo que siguieran caminando

- ¿Qué les sucede? Cuando llegue a la base todos me miraban raro y ahora usted ¡que les pasa?

- A nosotros? – Bufo Miriya - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, Hunter? Que ahora Planeas hacerte famoso?

- Eh? – exclamo Rick sin saber a lo que se refirió Miriya

- Vamos Rick no te hagas el que no sabe nada – Dijo Miriya – sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Miriya fue a la puerta del Hangar dejando aun Rick más confundido de lo que estaba, se volteo y le pregunto a Max

- Ahora si Sterling – dijo Rick entre dientes – me vas a decir ahora mismo que es lo que esta ocurriendo

- Vamos jefe, no siga fingiendo… aunque admito que todos lo echaremos de menos - Max suspiro

- ¿Qué? - Rick sintió que se volvería loco, estaba muy confundido

- Bien te diré, aunque no se por que me molesto en decírtelo si ya lo sabes

- ¡habla de una vez! – Dijo Rick perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

- Ayer ''tu novia'' dijo que todo estaba perfecto entre ustedes, que estaban felices y muy enamorados.

- Ella dijo eso – pregunto Rick con una sonrisa

- Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara por que esto v a empeorar

- Esta bien, prosigue…

- Anuncio su nueva gira a New Portland y si recuerdo bien dijo que TU habías aceptado irte con ella

- Pero.. yo— nunca dije eso Max

- Ha y eso no es todo… también dijo que abandonarías el ejercito para poder acompañarla

- ¿Qué minmei dijo que? - pregunto Rick

- Es raro que tu no sepas nada… no eres su novio?

- Max – la voz de Rick sonó seria – te lo juro yo nunca he dicho eso, además mi relación con ella es un caos, estamos peleados – Rick suspiro con tristeza - además ¿irme con ella? Ni en sueños… su actitud me esta cansando

-Entonces será mejor que pongas la cosas en claro, Rick –Max le palmeo la espalda – ahora me voy la fiesta pronto comenzara

- ¿Cuál fiesta?

- El cumpleaños de Lisa, lo cele—

- ¡demonios…! – Rick lo interrumpió – lo olvide, pero nadie me ha dicho nada

- Pero si toda la base esta invitada

- Debe ser por que Lisa esta disgustada conmigo… por eso no me invitaron

- Bien nos vemos jefe

Max salió del Hangar dejando a un triste Rick… sentía que todo a su alrededor se les desmoronaba, desde que comenzó su relación con minmei todo cambio, si era cierto, el pensó que las cosas cambiarían, pero que cambiarían para bien y no para mal

Se sentía solo, muy solo, su novia enfadada, sus amigos lo ignoraban y Lisa … ¿Dónde podría estar? El se preguntaba , no la había visto en varios días, no había escuchado de ella ni nada, sin duda alguna la estaba extrañando y demasiado

Y Su novia minmei, al recordar las palabras de Max sintió que le hervía la sangre… ¿Cómo pudo minmei inventar una mentira tan grande? Eso le podía jugar en contra, por ese rumor podría perder su cargo o aun mas… perder su trabajo, volar era todo para el y nunca, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Salió de la hangar y fue a su casa ¿de que serviría estar en la base si todos estaban en una fiesta a la que el no fue invitado? Nadie se daría cuenta de que el no asistió, todo estarían divirtiéndose…

En la casa de Lisa…

Ella estaba terminando de limpiar su casa, aprovechando su día libre, estaba viendo un programa que solía ver cuando era niña, luego de eso un informe de noticias vio, se trataba de minmei y de su relación con Rick

_- Ayer en la tarde la señorita Macross anuncio su gira … y también sobre el supuesto rumor de que el Comándate hunter dejaría la milicia_

Lisa volteo a ver la televisión y puso la mayor atención… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Rick renunciaría?, sintió que el aire le faltaba, no sabia que hacer

el sonido del teléfono sonó varias veces y ella no contesto, nuevamente volvió a sonar y esta vez pero de muy mala gana contesto

- Hola habla Lisa Hayes

- Lisa – la voz de Claudia sonó desesperada - ven de inmediato

- Que sucede

- Es una emergencia, date prisa

- Voy de inmediato – Lisa colgó – justo en mi día libre, bueno el deber llama

Lisa se vistió en su uniforme lo mas rápido que pudo, salió de la casa y se encontró con James

- A donde vas tan apurada – pregunto James en su auto

- A la base… es una emergencia

- Pues sube.

- Te lo agradezco

Cuando llegaron a la base… Lisa salió corriendo para presentar se a su cargo pero James la detuvo, le dijo que no debía alterarse…

Lisa estaba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos… abrió la puerta del gran salón de juntas y encontró todo oscuro aunque se escuchaba ruido, trato de hallar el interruptor, sin mucho éxito, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho. Cuando por fin lo ello…

- ¡SORPRESA…! - gritaron todos

Lisa sonrio y su vista se enfoco en un gran letrero que decía ''Feliz cumpleaños'' y eso la tomo por sorpresa, no tenia idea de que hoy cumplía años, todos se acercaron a abrazarla, james tenia el pastel en sus manos y todos cantaron la típica canción

Lisa soplo las velitas y todos aplaudieron… pero ella estaba demasiado distraída, tratando de buscar a una persona entre un montón de gente al su alrededor no le facilitaba el trabajo…

- y yo que crei que era unaemergencia - dijo Lisa

Empezó la fiesta….

Lisa y sus amigas se habían ido a sentar a una mesa para comer una rebanada de ese delicioso pastel de chocolate,

Trato de buscar a Rick con su vista por todos lados pero el no estaba, nuevamente le había fallado pero no tenia por que sentirse triste por ella lo estaba olvidando ¿o no?

Cuando Lisa y Claudia estuvieron solas…

- Bien Lisa cuéntame todo lo que sucedió

- De que hablas?

- Sobre tu cita, boba

- Eh? – Lisa se sonrojo

- Tu cara lo dice todo pero necito que me cuentes, vamos Lisa soy tu mejor amiga

- Bien… ayer la pasamos bien y bueno… u momento después el me pido que fuera su novia

- Enserio? Que emoción, que le dijiste, me imagino que le dijiste que si pues de no ser así te estrangulo

- Si, Claudia le dije que si – dijo Lisa seria

- Aaaaa! No puedo creerlo – Claudia abrazo a su amiga - no sabes lo feliz que me pone oír eso

Lisa solo la abrazo, no respondió, solo pensó en James, lo feliz que el era con ella, y Lisa cada dia mas se sentía mas y mas atraía al joven y eso le agradaba, por fin poder amar a otra persona, por fin ser feliz… sobre todo ahora que el y Lisa eran novios

Y ella también sentía que un nuevo ciclo estaba comenzado, uno de paz y de alegría…

.-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-.


End file.
